Celos
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: Algo inquietaba a Inoue Orihime... realmente le inquietaba... ý era que su novio Ishida Uryuu pasaba mucho tiempo con la teniente del duodécimo escuadrón.


****

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Bleach, la pareja principal es IshidaxInoue. Esta pareja me gustó mucho en la saga de la Sociedad de Almas (realmente la única saga que he visto de Bleach por cuestiones de tiempo, pero cuando pueda continuaré viéndola porque me ha gustado el anime y ya tengo los cds de la saga Bound).

En fin, esta pareja realmente se me hizo muy tierna, quería esperar a terminar de ver Bleach completo pero... no pude... realmente quería escribir de ellos (También de Gin y Matsumoto) así que me adelanté... Este fic quise que fuera un drabble, por lo que es sencillo pero resultó salirme más largo... Creo que hay algo de OoC ya que todavía me quedan aspectos por manejar, pero bueno intenté hacer lo mejor que pude.

El fic está ubicado en un futuro alternativo, donde hay paz y no hay tantos problemas.

Aclaratoria principal: Bleach no es mío, sino de Tite Kubo, yo sólo uso sus personajes por mero ocio.

Espero que les guste...

**Celos**

Algo inquietaba a Inoue Orihime desde que ella y su novio junto a sus amigos habían llegado como voluntarios a la Sociedad de Almas para el festival "full day" del día de San Valentín.

Aunque lo disimulara con una de sus dulces y encantadoras sonrisas, realmente era algo que no la dejaba tranquila, y era que su novio, Ishida Uryuu, pasaba mucho tiempo con la teniente del duodécimo escuadrón Nemu Kurotsuchi.

En un principio no le prestaba mucha atención, pero con los días de preparación para el curioso festival sus emociones habían tomado otro rumbo. Sentía leves puntadas de enfado que siempre las evadía reclamándose a sí misma por pensar en tonterías.

No llegó a comentarle nada a Uryu porque pensaba que eran ideas traidoras de su mente que sólo buscaban perturbarla... después de todo, ella era humana y no siempre podía ser la tierna Inoue. Pero que no se equivocaran al creer que ella no confiaba en su pareja, pero dejaba de ser humana si en algún momento ella no celaba lo que consideraba que era suyo, no en sentido de propiedad, sino algo más puro y sentimental: su vínculo... su lugar.

No es que no quería que él compartiese con la tímida teniente, pero desde que habían llegado a la sociedad él había mantenido un discreto secreteo con la joven Kurotsuchi, y ella, a pesar de que era inocente, se había percatado de ello.

—_¡__Uryuu-kun! ¡Por fin te encontré! __—__lo había llamado en una ocasión que lo encontró a las afueras del escuadrón de la Asociación de las Mujeres Shinigami charlando serio con Nemu._

—_Inoue __—__le contestó el llamado el chico Quincy sin dejar a un lado su seriedad pero sin olvidar la cortesía__—__. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me necesitas?_

—_¡__Es que Rangiku-san y yo hemos cocinado un rico sushi con mermelada de fresa y te he guardado un poco porque como has trabajado todo el día debes de tener mucha hambre! ¡A Kurosaki-kun y a Sado-kun les gustó! ¡Sólo faltas tú! __—__le contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa__—__. ¡También puedes venir Kurosutchi-san!_

—_No gracias, debo terminar con mis asignaciones para el festival __—__le contestó la joven de rostro melancólico._

—_¡__Qué mal! ¿Seguro que no puedes venir? __—__le intentó convencer Orihime, pero al recibir nuevamente una respuesta decidió darse por vencida, acto seguido tomó la mano del moreno para que se fuera con ella__—__. ¡Vamos Uryu-kun! ¡Se nos va a enfriar la comida!_

_Pero él no la siguió, con caballerosa delicadeza se deshizo del agarre de la chica para verla a los ojos._

—_Lo siento Inoue, ahora debo terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles del festival en el escuadrón doce, mejor ve tú, luego los alcanzo __—__le respondió su pareja despidiéndola con un beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa para luego alejarse junto a Nemu. _

Eso le empezó a molestar a Inoue Orihime, realmente le molestaba, por un momento quiso ser de nuevo el centro de atención en la vida del joven Quincy. Claro, jamás le reclamó; siempre fue consentidora y comprensiva, pero hubo un momento en el que por fin sus emociones estallaron... y fue cuando entró de improviso al cuartel de escuadrón duodécimo…

—_¡¿__Uryuu-kun? __—__lo llamó la joven de cabello anaranjado al ver que su novio estaba de espaldas junto a la Kurotsuchi y tenía su mano derecha puesta sobre la mano izquierda de la chica quien se había ruborizado repentinamente._

—_Inoue... ¿Qué haces aquí?... __—__preguntó Ishida al verla parada con los ojos abiertos como platos sin entender el por qué hasta que entendió la causa de la reacción de su pareja__—__. ¡Inoue! ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Demonios! _

_La joven Kurotsuchi observaba la escena confundida entre la pareja, después de todo, ella poco conocía de los sentimientos humanos. Sólo atinó a quedarse en silencio, viendo la escena._

—_Lo siento, no quise interrumpir... Creo que... me iré __—__habló de forma entrecortada Orihime para salir corriendo del cuartel del duodécimo escuadrón dejando a una confundida Nemu y a un Ishida con la palabra en la boca._

Y ahí estaba ella, con su cabeza entre las rodillas, sentada sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del escuadrón once, conteniendo las lágrimas de tristeza. Esa sensación que llegó a sentir cuando se dio cuenta de que sus antiguos sentimientos por Kurosaki no eran correspondidos había vuelto, esa inseguridad que la deprimía. Comenzó a juguetear con sus pies mientras la imagen del moreno se hacía presente en su mente.

—Parece que no estoy hecha para ésto, si Uryuu-kun se ha enamorado de ella, le dejaré el camino libre... Es lo que menos puedo hacer...

Al decir esas palabras en un susurro, sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, ella se dedicó a limpiárselas para que cualquiera que pasase por allí no la viese en ese estado, véase el caso de Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku o Yumichika. Volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas para alejar aquellos pensamientos que la torturaban; tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona hasta que ésta la tomó del hombro.

—Inoue... —la llamó suavemente una voz masculina que ella reconoció al instante, haciendo que alzara la cabeza para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos negros como la noche.

—Uryuu-kun —fue lo único capaz de pronunciar la chica.

—Inoue... Lo que viste... —intentó explicarse Ishida.

—¡No tienes nada que explicar Uryuu-kun! —soltó la chica.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó él confundido.

—Sé que tus sentimientos han cambiado, y lo acepto, quizás no he sido buena novia, espero que me disculpes. Si te sientes bien con ella, te doy mi apoyo —le dijo la chica sonriéndole aunque por dentro le doliera bastante.

—Pero...

—¡Yo entiendo! ¡Después de todo en el corazón no se manda!

—¡Inoue, basta! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Lo has malinterpretado todo! ¡Yo no me he enamorado de ella! ¡Sólo le he ayudado con los regalos del día de San Valentín y los vestuarios porque me lo pidió Unohana-san!

—Pero... Ella y tú han pasado mucho tiempo juntos... Y tú le tomaste de la mano...

—Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, quería esperar a mañana pero no tengo elección —dijo Ishida metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para sacar una cajita blanca con un lazo rojo para entregárselo a una sorprendida Orihime.

—Uryuu-kun... ¿ésto es?...

—Feliz día de San Valentín por adelantado Hime —le dijo finalmente el Quincy dedicándole una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes. La chica tomó por inercia la cajita que le dio su novio y en pocos segundos la había abierto, en su interior había una pulsera de plata con un dije con la forma de sus broches para el cabello, que era adornado por delicadas hadas parecidas a las de sus poderes. La chica se sonrojó cuando escuchó el apodo que él sólo le decía cuando estaban solos.

—Uryuu-kun está hermosa, ¿la hiciste tú? —preguntó la chica todavía impresionada, realmente no se esperaba ese giro radical en los sucesos.

—Sí Hime, como olvidé mi caja de herramientas Kurotsuchi-san me prestó algunas, y cuando entraste se la estaba midiendo para probar de que te quedara perfecta... Lo que pasó fue que saliste corriendo y no tuve oportunidad de explicarte bien

—Así que era eso, ¡qué tonta fui! ¡Perdona por haber pensado mal de ti, debes de estar molesto conmigo! ¡Yo y mis tontos pensamientos! —se dijo la chica dándose palmadas en la cabeza como señal de reprobación.

Ishida sólo atinó a tomar delicadamente su mano en el aire para detenerla, y hacer que ella lo viera a los ojos.

—No estoy molesto contigo Hime, fui yo el culpable de darte motivos para pensarlo, lo siento —le dijo el moreno tomando un mechón de cabello anaranjado rebelde que se había escapado de su lugar para ponerlo en su sitio.

—Uryuu-kun… no tienes que disculparte, mejor olvidemos ésto, ¡gracias por la pulsera! Me gustó muchísimo, me gustaría que me la colocaras —pidió la chica dándole la pulsera y su mano derecha para que el chico Quincy se la colocara, el joven procedió a hacerlo, la pulsera resplandecía brillante ante la muñeca de la dulce muchacha.

La chica de lo emocionada que estaba abrazó a su novio, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de éste buscando su calor, Ishida le correspondió el gesto y la acercó más hacia él abrazándola por la cintura para profundizar el vínculo. Estuvieron así hasta que Inoue habló.

—Sabes Uryuu, cuando supe que ayudarías a la teniente Nemu me sentí bien, porque sabía que ella iba a estar en buenas manos, pero apenas vi que ella comenzó a pasar más tiempo contigo y requirió más de tu atención, quise que volvieras a estar sólo conmigo, quise que de forma egoísta me prestaras atención nada más a mí, como siempre lo haces... Ahora me arrepiento de esos sentimientos, espero que me disculpes —le confesó la chica sin soltar el abrazo.

El chico sólo sonrió para sí y alzó la vista de ella hacia él.

—El que hayas sentido eso, me es suficiente para mí... Sólo tú Hime —dijo el Quincy tomando la mano de su novia para colocarla en su pecho donde su corazón latía acelerado— puedes provocar ésto en mí.

—Uryuu-kun, ¡muchas gracias! —contestó la chica feliz ante las palabras de su novio, sellando el momento con un dulce y casto beso en los labios de su pareja siendo correspondida.

Al separarse de él, se levantó como si se hubiese acordado de algo importante.

—¡Oh no! ¡Cómo fui tan descuidada!

—¡¿Qué sucede Hime? —le preguntó preocupado Ishida.

—¡Uryuu-kun! ¡Dejé tus chocolates en la mesa, si no volvemos ahora Rangiku-san se los dará todos a Ichimaru-san! ¡Tengo que volver ahora mismo! —exclamó preocupada la joven de grandes atributos para luego desaparecer en dirección al décimo escuadrón dejando a Ishida con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

**Fin**

Tuve que hacer mención de un GinxRan! jeje x´D bueno, me gustaría sus críticas acerca del fic, sobretodo en el manejo de las personalidades para futuros trabajos, ya que planeo hacer unos cuantos trabajos más... Gracias por su lectura ^^


End file.
